Maybe This Year Won't Be So Boring After All
by Jarebear2
Summary: Axel is very popular at his school. He is loved by students and teachers alike but his life is boring. When Roxas joins his school things will change dramatically but will they be better or worse? M for later chapters and Language
1. Chapter 1

_**It**_ had begun, the first day of our last year of school. It was the beginning of the End for the majority of us. Some of us were excited, some were mournful; others just couldn't wait to get out of that hell hole. Me? Well frankly I couldn't give a damn about what happened. It's just school, school is school no matter what year you're in. what's the big deal? Well that's what I used to think until one particular person changed my whole outlook on life, forever.

Before we get ahead of ourselves I will tell you that this story will not be like most, there will be not predictable ending and yes there will be a completely shocking twist. But that's probably because of the type of person I am, I don't usually go along with everyone I sort of… set my own scene as it were. Don't get me wrong I'm not a loner, far from it, I have many friends. Real friends. Not the ones who only stick around to get something in return. The ones that have your back no matter what. The kind that will be with you forever. Hell the kind that come over to your house and calls your parents mum and dad even, the ones that are part of the family.

Well I should probably tell you who "Me" is. My name is Axel Flynn. I'm 5'8, medium build; I have emerald green eyes and longish copper hair. I don't really like sport that much but don't mind it. I live in an apartment with my friend Leon. I go to Twilight Town High and this is my story.

"Yo! Axel! You in there?" asked Leon knocking on my head. I looked up with a sigh. We were in last period math, my least favourite subject.

"Yeah, I'm here. I just hate math it's so boring." I groaned dropping my head on the desk. I shut my eyes and was just about to drift off when the bell rang.

"Thank God! I thought the torture would never end!" said Cloud walking over to us and tossing his blonde hair out of his sapphire blue eyes.

"I think that teacher cares as much about this as we do! I'm pretty sure he was just talking for the sake of it and not really expecting us to take it in." I said packing away my books and pushing myself to my feet. .

"Huh… never really though about that before." Leon said grinning. We walked down the hall side by side watching the blur of faces flash by.

"Has anyone seen Manse- I mean Xemnas lately?" I asked, hurriedly correcting myself as we walked past a teacher.

"Nope not since Thursday." Replied Cloud, frowning slightly.

"Hey Cloud, Leon I notice your army of fan girls aren't surrounding you today." I said looking around.

"Neither are yours dude." Retorted Leon, snorting. Yes snorting, sometimes I wonder what happened to that boy's manners. Ever since Leon, Cloud and I joined this school we've been stalked by fan girls. They are creepy and obsessive even going as far as to wait for us outside the bathrooms.

"Yo! AXEL! WAIT UP!" I turned around to see Zexion running up to us.

"Hey Zex what's up?" I asked frowning as the small boy leaned against my shoulder trying to catch his breath.

"Have you guys heard? There are two new students to our school. One in our year. A boy, all the girls are going gaga over him." He said straightening up.

"New kid huh? Well I guess I'll just have to give him the good ol' Axel Flynn welcoming initiation." I grinned. Waving to my friends and walking down the hall towards my locker humming Barbie Girl by Aqua as I went. I turned the corner and walked straight into something… or someone?

"Oh Great what is this Gakuen Heaven?" a soft but sexy voice asked.

"Excuse me?" I snapped folding my arms across my chest and frowning at the short boy standing in front of me. He was only about 5'6. Crazy spiked blonde hair that fell in his face, the most beautiful aqua eyes and a beautiful feminine yet extremely built body.

"Well you were humming 'Barbie Girl' excuse me for taking that as a sign that you bat for the other team." He said cocking his hip to the side and folding his arms.

"Well Mr. Stick-up-the-ass if you're so straight how do you know it's 'Barbie Girl?" I smirked at him. A light blush spread across his cheeks.

"Firstly my name is Roxas, secondly I have a younger sister who is waiting for me so I don't even know why I'm wasting my time here talking to you!" he pushed passed me and stalked off. I smirked, watching the feminine swing of his hips as his small figure disappeared around the corner – and it was in that moment I realised, maybe this year wasn't going to be that boring after all.

"Hey Reno, how was your day?" I asked flopping onto the couch next to my little brother. He looked at me with mild curiosity before returning his attention to the TV.

"Hey Axe, yeah it was okay we got a new girl in our class." He said stretching out his long legs.

"You're such a lazy ass Reno! Anyway we got a new guy today." I said looking at my brother with exasperation. Reno just grinned at me.

"Well I've gotta go, I promised Cloud I'd go over and help with our homework." I said standing up and waving. I grabbed my wallet, phone, jacket and keys before I stepped out into the cool air outside. I was about to cross the road when I noticed a familiar head of blonde hair.

"Yo Spikes what are you doing here?" I asked jogging over to Roxas.

"What the fuck? What are you stalking me now?" he asked exasperated.

"Um no, I lived here first. So if anyone is a stalker it would be you." I said smirking. I didn't wait for him to reply instead I just walked past him and up the drive to Cloud's house.

"Wait!" he called and I heard his footfalls drawing near. I grinned, he fell for it hook. Line and sinker.

"Yes?" I asked turning around to look at him.

"Well…I just wanted to know…what your name is." he said going a light shade of pink. I smirked down at him taking a step closer.

"The names Axel Flynn memorise it." I said turning around and walking straight into Cloud's house without knocking.

"Hey Demyx, where's Cloud?" I asked Cloud's little brother who was sitting at the computer in the hall. He looked up at me and grinned.

"Hey Axe! He's up in his room." He said returning his attention to the computer screen.

Alrighty :) this is my first story on here so tell me what you think so far


	2. Chapter 2

"Cloud you in there?" I asked knocking on his door.

"Uh… give me a minute." Cloud called his voice slightly strained. There was a shuffling sound from inside and then the door opened to reveal a flushed looking Cloud. Leon was sitting on his beg trying to look innocent.

"I'm not going to ask…I'm here to help with the homework type thing." I said smirking.

"Oh… I meant to call you, I finished that sorry." He said running a hand through his hair.

"Meh don't mention it, Leon did you leave the apartment unlocked?" I asked leaning to the side to see Leon.

"Umm yeah I think so." He said nodding his head before holding his arms out to Cloud. I took the hint and headed back downstairs.

"Thanks Dem, see you around." I said waving to the blonde still sitting at his computer.

I didn't wait for him to reply as I walked out the front door.

"Hey… Axel!" I looked up to see Roxas standing uncertainly outside the house next door to my brothers.

"Hey spikes what can I do for you?" I asked walking slowly across the street making sure to make my hips sway seductively. His eyes wondered down my body and widened.

"Erm… well I was just wondering… are you hungry?" he asked flicking some hair out of his eyes. I grinned and stopped in front of him.

"Hmm now that I think about it I am rather hungry, why you offering dinner?" I asked

"Um well yeah I was heading out anyway so I though hey why not invite you but… uh if you don't wanna go that's cool… I mean you don't have." I put a finger on his lips to stop him.

"You're rambling. Let me just tell my brother that I'll see him tomorrow and then we can go, okay?" I said grinning. He just nodded a light blush creeping over his skin. I turned and walked down the drive.

"Yo Reno! I'm heading out see you tomorrow!" I called from the front door.

"You're not even going to go in there?" asked Roxas frowning.

"Nah Reno is a big boy he can look after himself." I said grinning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you serious? Five schools in three years?" I asked taking a sip of my drink.

"Uh huh, since my mum died my sister and I have been moving frequently." Said Roxas frowning thoughtfully resting his head in his hand.

"Hmm let's see, I've been to Twilight Town High since I started high school. I've lived in Twilight Town my whole life." I said locking eyes with Roxas. He and I had been sitting here in Cid's diner for an hour talking to each other about our pasts.

"I've only ever had one girlfriend." Said Roxas taking a bite of his toasted cheese.

"Really? Wow I thought you would have had plenty… unless you're gay?" I asked.

"No… at least I don't think so." He said his frown deepening.

"I could help you find out if you want." I offered dropping my voice to a husky growl and winking at him. Roxas's eyes widened. I just grinned evilly at the smaller boy as my phone went off. I dug it out of my pocket and slid it open reading the text. 'Hey Axe! Are you coming home any time soon? We want to watch a movie but don't want to start with out you! ~Sora' I rolled my eyes before looking up to meet Roxas's curious gaze.

"My roommate's little brother wants me to go home and watch a movie with them, wanna join us?" I asked finishing off my drink.

"Uh… sure let me just call Naminé and let her know." He said digging in his pockets for his phone while I replied to Sora's text.

"Okay, you ready?" I asked standing up.

"Yeah." Roxas joined me at my side. We had already paid so we just walked out.

"So who is your roommate?" asked Roxas after a few seconds of silence.

"Squall Leonhart, but we call him Leon and his brother Sora sometimes stays with us when he's not staying with his boyfriend Riku." I said shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Oh yeah I know Sora, he showed me around. I'm guessing the tall silver head kid is Riku?" he asked shivering. I looked down at the blonde, I had momentarily forgotten that I don't feel the cold even half as much as most people.

"Yeah that would be him. Would you like my coat? You look really cold" I offered shrugging out of my coat and draping it over his shoulders before he could even reply.

"Won't you freeze? You're only wearing a t-shirt!" he objected shoving my coat towards me. I grinned and pushed it back towards him.

"No, I honestly don't feel the cold. I have really warm skin so the cold never penetrates. Here feel." I said gently placing my hand on his cheek. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Wow! Your skin is really warm!" he exclaimed leaning into my hand. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his small frame.

"Don't worry, I wont try anything. Its just to keep you warm." I said comfortingly as he stiffened slightly. He relaxed and leaned against me.

"Wow you live quite far out of town." He said suddenly looking around.

"No really we've only been walking for five minutes, besides it just up here anyway." I chuckled pulling him into the foyer of the apartment block.

"Hey Axe how was your day?" asked Yuffie from behind the receptions desk.

"Hey Yuffie, it was okay. See you around." I said dragging Roxas into the elevator.

"You're quite antisocial do you know that?" he asked looking up at me.

"Really? I thought I was very social." I said releasing my hold on him.

"Axel! And…Roxas… hey!" said Roxas opening the door. Soon the ball of hyperactive energy was dragging us into the room and pushing us towards the couch.

"Sora stop shoving and sit down." Ordered Leon lazily from his spot on the cushy lazy boy. Sora stopped pushing us and bounced over to sit in his spot on Riku's lap.

"Hey you two." Said Riku wrapping his arms around his boyfriends lap.

"Hey yourself." I replied flopping down onto the couch next to Riku and Sora. Roxas walked over and timidly sat next to me.

"Leon! Manners! Offer your guest something to drink!" ordered Sora shooting his older brother a glare. Leon looked up and snorted. (He seems to do that a lot lately)

"He's not my guest he's Axel's, why doesn't he get the drink?" he grumbled sinking further into his seat. I rolled my eyes at my EXTREMELY lazy roommate.

"Roxas would you like something to drink?" I offered getting to my feet.

"Uh… no thanks." Roxas shook his head and concentrated on his interlocked fingers.

"I'll have a coke!" Cheered Sora bouncing on his boyfriends lap.

"Make that two please." Added Riku tightening his hold on Sora's waist to stop the bouncing. I stifled a chuckle at Sora's pout and headed into the kitchen to grab the drinks. By the time I returned the movie was set up and we were just about to start when there was a knock at the door. Before any of us had a chance to get up Cloud followed by Demyx and Zexion walked into the room. Cloud walked over to Leon and kissed him tenderly before dropping into his lap. Zexion and Demyx took up the remaining sofa.

"Right are we all here now?" growled Leon not in the mood for any more interruptions.

"Yup!" we all cheered making Leon smile. I stretched my arm across the back of the couch and Roxas automatically leaned into it causing me to grin. This kid was just so fucking cute!

So I was only going to upload this chapter after tomorrow but LiliumDupree seemed really eager to read the next chapter so here it is. new one should be up shortly :)

Tell me what you thinks :) x


	3. Chapter 3

"LEON!" Whined Sora for the hundredth time since the movie had ended two minutes before. I sighed snuggling closer to the sleeping Roxas awaiting the storm that was sure to be brewing.

"No! I swear to God Sora if you don't shut the hell up I will throw you out the God damn window!" snapped Leon giving his younger brother his iciest glare. I cringed at the sight of the glare that could literally freeze hell.

"But Leon! We're on the FIFTH FLOOR!" Sora exclaimed his eyes increasing in size (which is amazing really since they're petty large already).

"I don't care! You are pissing me off!" he growled threateningly. Cloud put a hand on his boyfriends arm and dragged him to his feet.

"Leon and I are going out, we'll see you tomorrow at the usual place." Said Cloud, his tone leaving no room for argument. As soon as the two had left I couldn't suppress my laughter any more and fell off the chair rolling on the floor clutching my sides.

"WHIPPED!" I managed to choke out between my giggles. My outburst seemed to stir Roxas from his beauty sleep as he lifted his head lazily from the couch and glanced around groggily.

"Mm…what time is it?" I stood up wiping a tear from my eyes and grinned.

"You fit to go home or do you just want to stay here? It's Saturday tomorrow so I can drive you home if you want." I said sitting next to him again.

"Well Nami is staying at someone's house so I don't have to worry about her… so if it isn't too much trouble could I stay here?" he said leaning against my shoulder.

"Yeah, no trouble at all. Zex, Dem, Riku and Sora when are you guys leaving?" I asked turning to the four who were quietly talking to each other.

"Uh…now I think would be best." Said Zexion standing up, all three following silently behind. After a few seconds we head the click of the door shutting behind the two couples. I looked thoughtfully at Roxas who seemed to be wide awake now that the others had left.

"So, wanna stay up all night getting to know each other?" I asked winking at him.

"On one condition." He grinned. The late hour seemed to make this little boy scarily hyper (This assumption being based on the size of his grin and the sparkle in his eyes)

"What would that be?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do you have jelly beans?" he asked his eyes glinting evilly.

"Yes we do actually. Why?" I asked cautiously standing to go fetch the huge bag of jelly beans I had sitting in my cupboard.

"I like jelly beans." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I laughed and threw the bag at him before stretching out on the couth slinking my left leg over his.

"Axel, I think there is something wrong with me."

* * *

Okay so this one is really short but It's very emotional and I have exams so be thankful i could put anything up at all :)

I'd like to thank LiliumDupree for the continuous support ^-^

Reviews are much appreriated :) btw i will take requests ^-^

peace and love 'till next time!

Jarebear2


	4. Chapter 4

"And why would that be?" I asked softly, frowning in confusion.

"There's just… something about you that makes me want to open up and spill all my secrets. Something that makes me want to never leave your side. I just feel… at home with you." He said balling his hands into fists and scowling at them.

"Why is that so bad?" I asked putting a comforting hand on his knee.

"What's so bad? Well let's put it this way, if I do spill all my secrets to you, you won't want to know me anymore! You'll deny knowing me! And it will put you in danger!" he said jumping to his feet, knocking my legs aside.

"What if I said nothing you said to me would make me not want to know you? What if I said I would do anything for you no matter what?" I asked standing up and pulling him against my chest in a comforting hug.

"Then I'd say you were a big dummy." He said sobbing against my chest.

"I promise you Roxas, no matter what I'll always want to be with you. And whatever you're facing that's dangerous you now have me, we'll face it together. Okay?" I soothed him gently my heart breaking at the sight of his tear stained face and the sound of his sobs.

"O-okay." He choked out snuggling against my chest. I sighed. Could I really love this boy already?

I gently sat down and gently pulled Roxas on to my lap and held him tight.

"So, you want to tell me what has you so worked up?" I asked gently. He looked up at me and sniffled.

"Well…there is more of a reason to Naminé and me moving around so much than just my mum being dead. My father is a drunk…an abusive one at that. At first it was just me he abused but then he moved on to my mum as well and soon Naminé too. One night he came home thoroughly wasted and started beating me quite badly, mum tried to stop him… he killed her in his rage. Now Naminé and I are on the run. The police are looking for him but he's smarter than them so he evades them with ease. So we have to keep moving to avoid being caught. I'm hoping that we won't have to move anymore I like it here even though I've only been here a day and a half." he said trying to stifle his sobbing. I looked down at him and felt that I too was on the verge of tears. This beautiful boy who seemed to have it all together had it so bad.

"Roxas…why would I think any less of _you_ for what your father did? I'm not going to let that happen again? I Axel Theodore Flynn solemnly swear to protect you with my life." I said wiping a tear from his pale cheek.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." He sniffled slipping off my lap.

"Who says I can't? Now enough with the depressing talk! You better eat those jellybeans or you're in big trouble mister!" I said putting the bag of jellybeans back in his lap. He looked down at the bag and grinned before opening it and shoving a handful of jellybeans in his mouth. I looked at him and burst out laughing, his cheeks were so stuffed with jellybeans that he looked like a hamster.

"Wha?" he asked around the jelly beans frowning in confusion.

"You look so cute!" I squealed squeezing him in a tight hug. He swallowed loudly.

"What? I'm sure you have something you're addicted to." He said crossing his arms and pouting at me.

"Hmm…nope nothing that I can think of." I smirked grabbing a jellybean from the bag and popping it in my mouth. Roxas gaped at me.

"Nothing? Really? You have no guilty pleasures?" he asked incredulously.

"Nope, at least not at the moment but hey… things change right?" I said standing up and grabbing his hand.

"C'mon I'm tired; I'll show you where the spare room is." I lead him down the hall to the spare room and grabbed an extra blanket from the cupboard.

"There you go, if you need anything else my room is just down the hall and please don't get jellybeans everywhere." I said chuckling at the small blonde who had the big bag of jellybeans cradled against his chest.

"Thanks Axel, for everything." he said reaching up on his tip-toes to kiss my cheek. I smiled and nodded before walking down the hall and into my room. I pulled off my shirt and pants and climbed into bed. I lay on my back staring at the ceiling for what felt like ages before rolling onto my side and closing my eyes.

'Roxas…you've been through so much. I feel responsible for some reason… I feel connected to you in ways that I can't begin explain. Why couldn't it have been me instead of you? Why couldn't I have been the one to take the beating? from now on it will be me, I won't let them hurt you Roxas. As long as I'm around and as long as you will let me… I WILL protect you.' I vowed silently. I sat up as I heard a bump down the passage followed shortly but Roxas's silhouette in my door way.

"What's up spikes?" I asked softly trying to see his expression.

"I don't want to be alone…" he said walking closer and standing next to my bed. I smiled and pulled the covers back shifting so he had space to slide in next to me.

"Come on the, I'll keep you company." I said patting the bed next to me. He slipped in next to my and to my complete and utter surprise wrapped his arms around me resting his head on my chest. I was about to comment when he silenced me.

"Don't ask questions…please….just hold me." he said , his voice trembling slightly.

"Okay Roxas, whatever you want." I said wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"I'll hold you if that's what you want." and with that being said I closed my eyes and welcomed the gnawing fingers of sleep to take over my mind but just before sleep completely took over my brain I heard

"I want to protect you too Axel, I might not be big or strong but I still want to try."

* * *

Woah... i bet you guys weren't expecting THAT to be the rason Roxas moved around so much!

Reviews are much appreciated ^-^

any ideas would be appreciated too!

have a swell day h'yuck!

xxx Jarebear2


	5. Chapter 5

_He hit me hard in the side. A blow that sent me flying off my feet. I jumped up and ran at his dodging his next attack and kicking him in the jaw, I swung in an arc and kicked him in the back of the head on the way around. I stumbled back trying to catch my balance as he crouched down and swung his leg knocking my own legs out from under me. For the second time I was on my arse and he was approaching fast, hate burning in his eyes._

"_Why? Why are you doing this?" I asked trying to get back to my feet._

"_AXEL! PLEASE!" I looked over to see them dragging him off by his hair._

"_Please Axel! Please make them stop... AXEL!"_

I woke with a start landing on the bed with a thud.

"Oh my gosh! Axel are you okay?" I looked up to see those same intense blue eyes that had looked at me so pleadingly in my dream. I shut my eyes tight. No matter how hard I tried those images wouldn't disappear.

"Um… I tried waking you… it's 12:30 and we were supposed to meet your friends an hours ago." He sounded so concerned. I opened my eyes slowly and couldn't help but smile. Roxas was peeking over the edge of the bed his usually spiky hair a complete mess on his head, his cheeks slightly pink and his eyes huge with concern. I grinned up at him and leaned up on one elbow.

"Nah that's cool, they're used to waiting for me. I'm always late for everything." I said standing up and stretching my back. As I slowly leaned back I felt the band of my boxers slip further down my hips until they were barely hanging on.

"Uhh…Axe…?" Roxas's voice cracked slightly as I stretched to the side.

"Mm yeah?" I asked stretching the other way.

"Um…your boxers are…slipping…" he mumbled. I glanced at him around my hip and grinned. His cheeks were a bright pink and his eyes were glued to the lines of my exposed hip bones.

"And that's a problem?" I asked straightening up and walking slowly over to him.

"Uh…" unfortunately he didn't get to finish that thought as a HUGE ball of energy (also known as Sora) flew into our room singing at the top of his lungs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR AXXXEEEEELLLL! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" and before I could even formulate a rational thought I was glomped and dragged to the floor. Oh God! Why me? Why do I always manage to forget my birthday? If I had remembered I could've locked the door… built a fort around the apartment…set up a restraining order…something! I thought miserably as Sora continued his torture on my ears.

"Axel! Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday today?" asked Roxas popping into my line if vision.

"Didn't want to make a big thing of it." I grumbled as Riku strolled through the door and easily yanked Sora off of me.

"That's enough Sora, you know Axel hates celebrating his birthday." Said Riku trying to suppress his laughter for my sake. Roxas and Sora both gasped loudly.

"He hates celebrating his birthday?" asked Roxas incredulously his mouth hanging open causing me to laugh.

"Tsk-tsk Roxy, you shouldn't be so shocked that I hate the attention turning another year older brings." I chided him trying not to laugh as I dragged myself off the floor.

"I suppose… you did say you don't really like making a scene but still…it's your birthday! The day you get to make everyone your bitch!" he said poking me in the side.

"Make everyone my bitch? Why has no one told me I'm allowed to do that?" I pouted looking between Riku and Sora questioningly.

"You never asked silly goose!" giggled Sora jumping onto Riku's back.

"Come on you two, get dressed and meet us outside, we need to meet the others." Said Riku rolling his eyes as Sora latched onto his neck.

"Fine! I suppose I should get this day over with then." I grumbled pushing them out the door and slamming it in their faces.

"So I would offer you some of my clothes to wear but they'll probably be two million sizes to big for you buuut if you're lucky my brother might have left some of his over in the guest room." I said walking down the hall and just assuming he'd follow. He did.

"So your brother?" asked Roxas jogging to catch up to me.

"His name is Reno, he's very lazy, loves video games and blowing things up. Not much else to know about him really." I grinned shrugging.

"Okay…he sounds boring…" whined Roxas flopping onto the bed in the guests room.

"Yeah I suppose, he's okay once you get to know him but he has a REALLY short attention span." I chuckled rifling through the draws until I found a pair of acid wash skinnies and a neon yellow panic at the disco shirt.

"Here you go these are more or less your size." I said throwing them at Roxas.

"Thank you." He said sitting up and looking at them.

"no problem." I said walking out of the room and shutting the door behind me.

Back in my room I searched through the draws until I found a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a striped black and purple hooded shirt. I pulled on the clothes and jumped around trying to pull on my shoes without falling over.

"Axe? You done?" Roxas knocked lightly on the door.

"Yup, come in." I said finally managing to pull on my other shoe. He opened the door and I looked him up and down and nodded with approval. Clearly Roxas was a lot more muscular than Reno so his clothes hugged Roxas's body in ways they never did on Reno. The thin fabric of the shirt clung to his small frame enhancing his feminine curves and beautifully built chest. The jeans were tight in all the right places making his legs appear longer than they were.

"Lookin' good Spikes." I said, pulling a brush through my hair quickly.

"Not to bad yourself there birthday boy." He said Grinning. I raised an eyebrow at his complement but decided to remember it to use it against him some time.

"I just love that shirt on you!" said Demyx as we walked through the door to the 'usual spot' I looked around and grinned almost all of us were gathered here.

"Who me or spikes?" I asked claiming the last seat.

"I meant you but Roxas looks great too." Said Demyx giving us the thumbs up.

"Hey Axe, Saïx found Xemnas!" said Leon leaning across the table with a big grin on his face. Some one must've given him coffee.

"Really? Where?" I asked patting my lap for Roxas to sit on. Roxas looked around and then at my lap and then slowly made his way over and perched delicately on my knees.

"Puppy found him in the woods behind his house." Said Demyx. (Okay so we haven't figured out why yet but whenever Saïx is around Dem he acts like a dog… it's really strange and really creepy too.)

"Puppy?" asked Roxas quietly raising an eyebrow. I sighed and pulled Roxas further onto my lap so his full weight was on my legs instead of his own.

"He means Saïx. You'll understand when he arrives." I said chuckling. I looked around the group and smiled. Marluxia was sitting with his arm draped across his girlfriend, Larxene's shoulders talking animatedly to Vexen and Xaldin. Cloud was deep in conversation with Zexion, Sora and Riku about…hair products?

"Oh my gosh puppy you look so handsome!" squealed Demyx alerting us that Saïx had arrived.

"Watch this very closely." I whispered in Roxas ear. One second Saïx was walking through the door normally the next he was crouched down with his tongue hanging out barking like a dog. Demyx bounced over to Saïx and started petting, hugging and kissing him.

"Uh…is that normal?" he asked leaning back against my chest. I chuckled and loosely wrapped an arm around him.

"Yeah…for them." I said, watching as Zexion got up and dragged Demyx back to his spot. We continued to converse amongst ourselves before Hayner and Ollette arrived and Marluxia called for silence. Everyone immediately shut up and gave the pink haired man their full attention.

"Okay everybody I'm pretty sure you know why we're here. Every year Axel's birthday comes around and somehow he manages to evade us. This year will be different. We need to make sure that at least two of us are with the strange android at all times to avoid any disappearing acts." He said shooting me a pointed look. I rolled my eyes.

"Just because I don't like being publicly humiliated by a bunch of freaks dragging me everywhere going 'Have you got any specials for our birthday boy' doesn't mean I'm and android." I grumbled ignoring everybody's complaints.

"Thank goodness that's over with!" I sighed sinking down onto the bed next to Roxas (he decided to spend the night again)

"I can see why you hate your birthday, you were busy the whole day." He chuckled crawling over to my and placing my head in my lap.

"Psh you got that right, I'm exhausted." I sighed as he started playing with my hair.

"You know, I still haven't given you a birthday present." An evil smirk slipped onto Roxas's face as he said that. I gulped.

"Uh…you don't have to get me anything…we only met yesterday." I said trying to dull the sudden wave of emotion brought on by his smirk.

"Oh don't worry, it didn't cost me anything." He said smiling. I sat up and looked at him, curiosity written all over my face.

"Really what is it?" I asked eagerly.

"Come here and I'll give it to you." He said. The evil smirk back on his face. When I failed to move he sighed and moved over to me and laced his fingers in my hair.

"Happy birthday." He said before pulling my face down to his and kissing me deeply.

'Holy mother of….all things holy! This boy is a good kisser!' I thought kissing back. Unfortunately as quickly as it began it was over and Roxas pulled away smirking.

"Now don't get any ideas, that was just a birthday present. Gifts like that are reserved for special occasions!" He chuckled at my pout and flicked my nose.

"Alright fine! I'm happy that I even got that much out of you Mr. I-hate-Barbie-Girl." I said crawling under the covers.

"Who ever said I hated that song?" he asked crawling in to the other side of the bed. My mouth dropped open and I stared at him. That little mutant! After all the crap he gave me about singing that song and he likes it. Well I'll be damned!

* * *

Sorry it took so long, I've been stuck in the middle of exams D:

Hope you enjoyed this one ^-^

Reviews are much appreciated

thanks

Jarebear2


	6. Chapter 6

"Oi Axel….wake up….ugh." The voice was very sexy, it was familiar yet I couldn't quite put my finger on it. So instead of wasting time trying to identify it I rolled over in the hopes that the angelic voice would continue. It did.

"Axel…Axel…well I guess he's not going to wake up then." The voice sighed to itself and I felt something soft brush gently against my cheek.

"He looks so peaceful….almost innocent." Continued the voice. I rolled over and pressed my cheek against the soft touch and earned a gasp in return.

"Axel, are you awake?" I smiled and snuggled closer.

"Mmm Roxas." I mumbled… oh yeah that's right, the angelic voice belonged to Roxas. Roxas who clearly wanted me awake. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up only to be greeted by the beautiful sight of Roxas looking down at me with a cute blush on his cheeks. I reached up and gently traced my fingers over his warm cheeks.

"Yes…I'm awake." I said quietly, smiling as he leaned into my hand.

"Sora called…well burst through the door, he says he's going shopping in two hours and you better be there or… I'm not quite sure what he said since he said it in Italian but I'm pretty sure it was a threat on your life." He said chuckling.

"Was it by any chance 'Taglierò le vostre sfere con una matita allora che rade l'alimentazione allora al mio gatto!'?" I asked dropping my hand from his face and shifting into a sitting position.

"Yes I believe it was why what does that mean?" he asked running a hand through his unruly hair.

"It means 'I will cut off your balls with a pencil shaving then feed then to my cat!' He's used te same threat on me about twenty times." I grumbled rolling my eyes. I rolled out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans.

"Charming." He muttered raising an eyebrow at me as I hopped around trying to pull on my jeans. I rolled my eyes and flopped onto the bed, rolling onto my back before slowly inch by inch pulling the jeans up my legs.

"Damn…these…tight…pants!" I grunted yanking them up around my hips and doing up the button.

"You know…that was strangely sexual for just pulling on a pair of pants…what with all the grunting and panting." Said Roxas only to be hit in the face with a pillow. Roxas chuckled and put the pillow down and hopped off the bed.

"Hey Spikes… can I ask you something personal?" I asked turning to look him straight in the eye.

"Sure." He said sitting back down slowly. I looked at him and sighed.

"Four years ago…I don't remember much about that year…all I really know is I was part of a group. In that group I met a beautiful boy with golden hair. I promised to protect this boy with my life but when we were attacked and it was my time to protect him. I was overthrown and they got away with him… Roxas…are you this boy?" I asked staring intently into his eyes. He stared and then his eyes widened and he swallowed deeply.

"I…don't remember much about that year either Axel. But since I saw you in the hall two days ago I've been having flash backs and random memories…so to answer you question; yes I think I am that boy." He said quietly, his eyes brimmed with unshed tears and in that moment I felt my heart break. Without a word I pulled him against me in a tight hug. I felt his tears warm and wet against my bear skin and sighed.

"That explains a lot. Especially why I felt so immediately attracted to you. My mind may have forgotten you, but my heart never did." I said burying my face in his hair.

"Y-your heart?" he hiccupped wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yes…as much as I fear it will make our newly friendship awkward I've always felt a strong attraction to you Roxas…I might try and deny it but its there." I said quietly not really wanting to see his reaction.

"Axel?" he asked tugging gently on my arm.

"Yes?" I looked down to see him giving me a calculating look.

"When I…kissed you yesterday… I felt something I've never felt before…just give me time to work things out…please." He said taking my hand in his and linking our fingers together. I looked at him for a minute, shocked into complete silence. I snapped out of it and nodded.

"Of course Roxas…I've waited this long haven't I? Take all the time you need." I smiled releasing me hold on him.

* * *

Sorry its really short but alot happened and a lot has been explained!

If you have any questions about the story or you are confused message me and I'll explain :)

Reveiws are muchly appreciated :')


	7. Chapter 7

"Geez! What were you two doing that it took you so long?" whined Sora, when we finally made it to the food court we had arranged to meet at. I rolled my eyes at him and dropped Roxas. (Hes was getting a piggy back.)

"Your mum!" I said dropping into my chair with a heavy sigh. Roxas covered his mouth with his hand to hide his laughter and sunk into the chair next to mine.

"I know you did not just go there you damn pyro!" grumbled Sora folding his arms over his chest. I chuckled and draped an arm across the back or Roxas's chair.

"What, no Riku?" asked Roxas looking around.

"I can function without him thanks! Besides…his mum said if he didn't clean his room he's grounded." He shrugged ignoring our chuckles.

"Oi! Wha' are you charming lads doin' here?" asked Luxord dropping into the vacant seat. I grinned, I hadn't seen Lux since he graduated last year.

"Sora dragged us along." I chuckled high-five-ing Luxord.

"Oh yeah, good ol' Sora. How ya doin' mate?" Luxord asked settling back in his chair.

"Good, made a new friend. Luxord this is Roxas." I said introducing the two.

"Roxas huh? That's an interesting name…you're a good looking lad, you got a lady friend?" asked Luxord smiling. Roxas went bright red and shifted uncomfortably.

"Um…no…" he mumbled looking down at his hands.

"Oh? Hmm that's interesting." Mused Luxord stretching out.

"Can't you tell Lux? He's totally with me!" I said winking at him and wrapping my arm around Roxas's waist.

"Oh come now, you really expect me to believe that? He's way to good, even for you Axe!" snorted Luxord before cracking up laughing.

"Oh well it was worth a try." I shrugged letting go of Roxas and grabbing Sora's drink.

"Well, see ya lads; I have to get back to work. Cheerio!" said Luxord waving cheerily and walking off.

"Strange bloke that one." Said Sora speaking up for the first time since Luxord arrived.

"Anyway! Sora, why are we here?" asked Roxas running a hand through his hair.

"Well I didn't really get Axel a birthday present so I invited you guys to treat you out." Said Sora smiling cheerfully.

"Oh no…does this mean what I think it does?" I groaned sinking further down into the chair.

"If what you think it means is new clothes and a milkshake then yes, yes it does" Said Sora completely unaware of how much I hate it when people buy me stuff..

"So…why am I here?" asked Roxas looking around for an escape.

"Because if you don't stay Axel will escape on me." Whined Sora giving Roxas 'The puppy dog eyes'. Roxas tried to look away and ignore the younger boy but no one; I repeat no one can refuse Sora's puppy dog eyes. Roxas sighed loudly and nodded. Sora cheered and jumped to his feet dragging us off to the first shop he could find which happened to be Jay Jay's.

Three hours and five shopping bags later Sora finally decided he's bought enough.

"Alright you two, I've got to go meet up with Riku. See ya!" he said skipping off. I stood next to Roxas and watched Sora disappear.

"That is one strange dude." Muttered Roxas quietly. I smiled down at him and nodded. I was about to turn and start walking when Roxas slipped his hand into mine and laced our fingers together. I looked down shocked but he just smiled and started walking dragging me along with him.

"And the sudden PDA?" I asked squeezing his hand lightly to indicate what I was talking about.

"To be honest it was an impulse, I want to be close to you Axel…but I'm also confused…my feelings and emotions are in turmoil, but I do know that this feels…natural" he said shrugging. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded and walked silently next to him. We were just about to exit the shopping centre when Roxas stopped dead in his track, gripped my hand tightly and started shaking violently.

"Roxas what's wrong?" I asked looking around.

"It…it's…m-my…dad…" stuttered Roxas hiding behind me.

"Please…just get me out of here…" pleaded Roxas, he was so close to tears that all I could do was pick him up and hold him close to my chest. I ran out of the shopping centre and to my car hoping with all my heart that Roxas's dad hadn't noticed us. I opened the car door and placed Roxas in the passenger seat before sliding over the bonet to climb into the drivers seat. I need to get somewhere safe, somewhere where i can formulate a plan.

* * *

Things are getting dangerous :P

Did Roxas's dad see them? Can Axel really protect Roxas? What does Roxas really feel towards Axel?

FIND OUT SOON!

I love you to all my readers and thank you so much for my support and the ever famous shout out to lilliumdupree :)

reviews are much appreciated and so are ideas

:)


	8. Chapter 8

Roxas's P.O.V

I woke to the feeling of soft leather, the sound of an engine purring quietly and the smell of Axel. His smell is very unique, not like most guys who smell like too much deodorant or cologne. He had a more natural smell, and it was amazing. I decided it would be best to just stay the way I was with my eyes closed. It was comfortable and I didn't have to worry about anything. But Axel had other plans.

"Roxas?" he asked gently. The car had come to a stop and he put a hand gently on my face. His hands were so soft, he has large hands, warm ones.

"Mmm?" I mumbled opening my eyes to look straight into his warm emerald ones.

"Is your sister somewhere safe?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

"Yes, she went into hiding with my cousin, Kairi." I said reaching up to play with his hair. He nodded and sighed with relief.

"Okay, while you were asleep I called Lux, he said we could stay with him in his cabin for a while until we think your dad has left." He said smiling. It was then that I noticed just how tired he looked. I looked out the window and gasped. It was pitch black outside.

"Okay but please let me drive, You look exhausted." I said giving him a look that said it was more of an order than a question.

"Alright, I'll put the info in the GPS but you have to promise you'll wake me if anything happens okay?" he pleaded. I was about to argue but then thought better of it, I mean it was my fault we were in this mess. I sighed, nodding I stepped out of the car and walked around. I waited for Axel to climb out of the car before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Don't beat yourself up Axe. It's my fault okay? He's my father…I should've…I should have known he would find me." My voice was muffled by the thin material of his shirt but I know he heard me because he gasped as if in pain.

"Roxas…please. Don't blame yourself it only makes this pain so much more…" his voice cracked and he pulled away.

"I promised you I would protect you Roxas. Letting your father slip by my radar is not protecting you. He could have so easily taken you away…Roxas I can't let him take you away. You just got here and you fit in so well with our group…even though you've only been here a few days we all love you…and I would blame myself if he got you. Please Roxas…let me protect you…let me use all my strength." He pleaded.

"You know you're starting to sound like this guy from a Manga I read once, his name was Soubi, and the manga was called Loveless anyway he was all 'Let me protect you, if you'd just let me use my strength'…but…I get where you're coming from Axel and I…wish I could protect you too but I'm too weak…but I promise I will let you protect me. And I promise to try my best to stay out of trouble to make your job easier." I said as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"You read loveless?" he asked. I chuckled and climbed into the car.

"My sister loves yaoi Manga and Anime, it looked interesting so yeah, I read it." I started the car and pulled back on to the highway.

"Hmm…You remind me of Ritsuka, you have that same attitude towards life." He mumbled. I frowned and looked over at him for a second. I smiled as the sound of his light snoring filled my ears.

Five hours of driving later I pulled into Luxord's driveway. I looked over at Axel and giggled. He has his head rested against the window, his hair falling in his face, snoring lightly and was drooling. I poked his cheek and giggled again when he moaned and licked his lips.

"Axel. We're here hun…time to wake up." I shook him gently. Suddenly his arm shot out, wrapped around me and pulled me close. His strength sent me flying, I landed on top of him causing our lips to connect is a soft kiss. I pulled back and sighed. My emotions were such a mess, for some reason I couldn't decide quite what Axel meant to me. When I was close to him all I wanted to do was lean against him, our bodies seemed to fit perfectly together. When I looked at his face all I wanted to do was lean in and kiss those beautiful soft lips. But despite these feelings I was still confused… there I was at sixteen, I had grown up thinking I was straight but then this beautiful god-like redhead walked into my life and turned my world up-side-down. He unleashed hidden emotions, memories…feelings. What was it about him that made me feel this way? But then there was Axel himself. He tells me he has feelings for me as if it's the most casual thing in the world. Wants to protect me with his life. He's so mysterious…why would such an amazing…perfect guy like a boring person like me?

"Mm…Roxas?" he loosened his hold on me so I could move further away but not very far. I looked away blushing.

"We-we're here." I stuttered looking out the window. In front of us was a huge house. It was mainly made of glass and had a beautiful design.

"Already? Geez how long was I asleep?" he asked wiping some drool off his chin while keeping me close with his other arm.

"Five hours." I chuckled looking out the window just as Luxord came stumbling out the door. He knocked on the car window and I rolled it down.

"'Elo love! *hic* am I interrupting something?" He hiccupped tripping and falling face first against the car.

"Hey Lux! Nice to see you still drink as much as always." Chuckled Axel letting go of me and climbing out of the car to help Luxord stand.

"Have I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?*hic* you're such a good *hic* looking lad!" I watched Axel struggle under Luxord's weight. Axel's face was so hilarious I couldn't keep a straight face anymore. I started chuckling then I snorted and it all went downhill from there and before I knew it I was stuck in the middle of an all out giggle fit. I couldn't breathe and my sides ached but I just couldn't stop laughing. I was still laughing when Axel made it back to the car.

"Roxas dear, I would prefer it if you didn't find amusement in my agony." He purred in my ear snaking his arms around my waist. I squeaked as his hand snaked down to my abdomen and began tracing circles.

"A-axel…what're you d-doing?" I stuttered as he licked from my earlobe down to my neck.

"Come now Roxy it's just a little payback." He murmured against my neck, his voice was low and seductive and caused a shiver to run down my spine. I sucked in a deep shaky breath and was about to tell him off then a loud crash echoed through the house and Axel let go of me.

"Damn that Luxord, always getting in the way with his drinking, let's not even get started on his gambling." Grumbled Axel pulling me out of the car.

"Gambling?" I asked not completely sure I wanted to know.

"You'll see." Chuckled Roxas. We walked into the house and found Luxord sprawled out on the floor half lying on an overturned couch giggling to himself.

"How old is he again?" I asked incredulously as he crawled over to me and latched onto my leg.

"*Hic* you're so… *hic* so pretty!" he yelled I looked at Axel with horror etched into my face and Axel just laughed. The snooty bastard!

* * *

Sorry it took so long I got a rather bad cold and was confined to bed . on the bright side exams are over however i'll be away for three weeks so you'll have to wait for the next chapter :P

apparently i uploaded the wrong one for this chapter before :3 sorry guys lol here's the right one ^-^

Decided to shake things up and put things in Roxas's point of view, dont know if i'll do it again though

Reviews, critiques and ideas muchly appreciated :)


	9. Chapter 9

Still in Roxas's P.O.V

I woke up only to find the space in the bed next to me, which had once occupied Axel, completely empty. I sat up so fast I hit my head on the top bunk and slowly lay back down. Groaning and clutching my head I crawled out of bed (lol that rhymes). I found a note sticky taped to the door.

'Roxy, gone for walk in forest. Be back later. Luxord out with Demy. Love Axel.'

I smiled to myself as I plucked the note off the door. That boy is crazy, I thought to myself as I head downstairs into the kitchen where I grabbed a muesli bar.

Axel's P.O.V

By the time I got back to the house I could hear the low hum of voices from inside the TV room. I took a deep breath and rested my head against the door. We needed to get back to school, I needed to get into contact with Reno and Roxas needed to get into contact with Naminé and we had to do all this while staying under the radar. I may be smart but this was still a lot to plan I needed help from someone but that someone could not be short of a genius. I took a steadying breath, opened the door and walked over to the couch. I smiled at the sight of Roxas sprawled on the couch in his pajamas. His top had only one button done up resulting in it being open and pulled back thus putting his well formed abs on show whereas his bottoms were slung low under his hipbones. His skin was glowing a glorious ivory in the early morning light streaming through the windows.

"Morning sleepy head." I grinned sitting on the arm of the chair. Roxas looked away from the screen and blushed.

"It's only six now Axe, you're just a crazy early riser." He said moving his legs so I could sit down and replacing them once I had. I grinned at him before glancing at the screen.

"I'm not crazy, I just couldn't sleep. Are you watching Gakuen Heaven?" I asked shifting slightly so I could see better as a guy with long blonde hair ran onto the screen screaming about his honey.

"Yeah, episode nine, Kazuki and Keita are participating in the MVP battle." He said staring intently at the screen.

"Huh, I should've known when you said 'what is this Gakuen Heaven or something?' that you watched this, but I didn't think you'd be such a fan girl." I muttered rolling my eyes.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked looking at me with wide eyes.

"nothing, when we met you pretended to be so bad ass and straight but look at you! You wear bunny print PJ's and watch Gay love animes." I chuckled.

"Hey now! Don't be so discriminative!" he pouted.

"I'm not I'm just saying my first impression of you was completely wrong." I said sighing heavily.

"Axel! Roxas! I'm home!" Called Luxord from the front room.

"We're in here!" I called leaning back against the couch.

Luxord walked in with a pretty girl who had reddish brown hair that cascaded down her back in beautiful ringlets. She had gorgeous big brown eyes. She was short and curvy and looked extremely out of place next to Luxord.

"Gents I'd like you to meet Kristin." Said Luxord pointing to the girl at his side.

"Hello." She said waving shyly. She had a strange accent I'd never heard before.

"Hey I'm Axel, the small spiky haired one is Roxas." I grinned only to receive a punch in the arm from said small spiky haired one.

"Nice to meet both of you." She said smiling kindly.

"Lux you old dog where did you find this fine young thang?" I asked winking.

"She came into my games store a while ago and we sorta jus' clicked." Said Luxord blushing. I gave Kristin a once over in her Black Nightmare Before Christmas shirt and black and silver checked skirt with black converse, her eyes were outlined in a thin dark black line. Her whole look was topped off with a big black lace bow in her hair. Then I looked over Lux in his pinstripe suit pants and button up shirt and cracked up laughing.

"Axel Theodore Flynn! What the hell is so funny?" Growled Luxord.

"I'm sorry Lux it's just you two seem so different I mean she's cute and shy and you're arrogant and cocky." I said frowning. Luxord and Kristin blushed a deep red and Kristin started giggling nervously. We were all interrupted by a loud cheering from the TV.

"OH EM GEE THEY WON! AXEY THEY WON!" squealed Roxas jumping up and down. We all stared at him waiting patiently for him to calm down. When he finally did we all gathered in the kitchen to have some breakfast.

"So Lux, what did you and Demy do this morning?" I asked as we sat at the table.

"Oh we fetched the new shipment of monopoly from the warehouse and then met up with Saïx and Kristin." He said smiling.

"Ooh I've got a text!" I said as my phoned buzzed in my pocket. It was from Reno and went something like this; 'Where the hell are you? I haven't heard from you in ages! You're not in trouble with the law are you?' I sighed heavily and replied; 'Will send meeting time and place later. Will explain then. Axe'

"Reno?" Asked Roxas looking up from his untouched cereal.

"Yeah he's worried. Listen we need to arrange a secret place where we can meet with our siblings and explain our situation to them. We also need to meet with Zexion to formulate a plan." I said pushing my bowl away.

"Yeah and as much as I feel like being a revel and ditching, we need to get back to school." He said nodding.

"We can meet in the basement a' my warehouse lads, its safe." Said Luxord standing from the table.

"Thanks Lux, but first I need to talk to Zex." I said smiling gratefully as he and Kristin left.

"Hello? Zexion speaking."

"Hey Zex, its Axel"

"Hello Axe, what can I do for you?"

"Well…I need help formulating a plan."

"Where are you?"

"Luxord's place, how soon can you get here?"

There was a long pause in which I could here someone squealing about flowers and then;

"Se you in five." Then he hung up. I turned to Roxas and smiled.

"Good news, Zexion is on his way." I said sitting next to him.

"You know its rather strange that my father has always been able to fine me exactly twenty-four hours after moving to a new place." He said staring out the window.

"Roxas? What are you talking about?" I asked frowning.

"And hey, that group thing we were in, Organization thirteen or whatever, it's downfall came only days after I told Naminé about it." He continued as if I hadn't said a word. I stared at him trying to figure out whether he was being serious or not.

"Are you trying to say you think your sister is evil or something?" I asked putting my hands on his shoulders and trying to get him to look at me.

"Think about it Axe, it cant just be put down to coincidence anymore." He said finally looking me straight in the eyes.

"Ok…so we wont tell Naminé, this makes things a lot more complicated. I need to talk to Mansex… I mean Xemnas." I said taking out my phone.

"Hey Axe, I've been thinking…"

"That musta hurt, and as far as I can tell it doesn't happen often either." I said grinning.

"What…HEY!" yelled Roxas throwing a pillow at my head.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." I chuckled shifting closer to him.

"I might forgive you…but first you have to do something for me." He whispered sliding into my lap.

"Oh? And what would that be?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well Mr. Flynn, I want you to dress like the Mad Hatter. Make up and all." He said kissing my neck.

"Are you serious? At a time like this?" I asked attempting to sound disapproving but the moan that escaped as his lips brushed my Adams apple sorta ruined it.

"Oh come on Axel, there's always time for a little pleasure." He purred against my neck.

*Some time later*

Marly and Zexion had arrived a few hours ago and Roxas explained his request so naturally Marly volunteered to help while Zexion said he could do with the entertainment. Marluxia had done my make up with white eyeliner underneath my eyes and sparkly green on my left lid and sparkly red on the right. He had also very carefully drawn a club in sapphire blue on my left cheek. On my head was a shiny purple hat and I was dressed in a purple pin stripe suit with a huge red and yellow bowtie with purple loafers. I looked….different.

"And now presenting, Axel the Mad Hatter!" called Marly pushing me out the door and into the room where Roxas and Zexion were sitting.

"Wow Axe, definitely should be your Halloween costume!" said Roxas bouncing up and walking over to my.

"I don't know, I feel uncomfortable in all this purple…do you forgive me now?" I asked hopefully.

"Almost there's just one more thing I want to do." He said standing on his toes to kiss my lips. I immediately responded and licked his lower lip. Roxas opened his mouth and I was vaguely aware of the sound of Luxord entering the room and he and the other cheering loudly as mine and Roxas's tongues battled for dominance. It was amazing feeling that I never wanted to end but sadly we kinda have to breathe.

"Alright now that Axel is forgiven and Roxas has lived out his fantasy I believe it is time to plan." Said Zexion clearing his throat.

"Yeah, Sorry Zex." I said blushing and releasing the blushing Roxas and sitting down.

"That is quite alright Axel. Now, Roxas has explained your predicament and I am most grateful that you have come to me for help." Said Zexion dragging a table over and spreading papers out all over the top.

"I have a question." Said Roxas sitting down next to me.

"Yes what is it?" asked Zexion not looking up from his 'sorting'.

"Well…no offence but why if Marluxia here?"

"He was with me at the time that Axel called me so it was quicker to bring him with than to drop him home." Said Zexion.

"Fair enough." Nodded Roxas .

"An' I'm 'ere coz its my 'ouse!" said Luxord grinning brightly.

"Quite…well on to business then. If I'm not mistaken the thirteen of us that were in this Organization thirteen all happened to remember it or have flash backs of it around the same time. I believe there is a reason for this however I do find it rather odd that we all forgot at the same time." Said Zexion writing stuff down as he spoke.

"Well…you know how I said I suspect my sister of being against us? Yeah well Naminé is a memory witch. She can control the memories of other people. So if she's working for the other guys, whoever they are, well then it would explain a lot." Said Roxas quietly.

"Hmm with that information it seems far more likely that your sister is, as you say, working against us." Said Zexion writing more notes.

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Roxas taking my hand and squeezing it lightly.

"I suggest we re-from the Organization. If anyone asks it's just an after school group in which we hang out." said Zexion looking up from his notes.

"I agree with the shor' one. Bu' we 'ave to ask Sexman don' we?" slurred Luxord.

"Yes, if I remember correctly Xemnas was our Superior in which case we would require his permission and assistance should we re-assemble the Organization." Mused Zexion.

"I meant to call him earlier but I got side tracked, I'll call him now." I said moving to take out me phone.

"No, no that's quite alright Axel. No offence but you are very likely to say something stupid and offend him." Said Zexion smiling apologetically

"None taken, I would probably call him Mansex which clearly would have resulted in him hanging up and not taking any called for the rest of the day." I grinned.

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me." Zexion stood and left the room.

"Y'know, I've always wondered why tha' kid is so damn formal. It's like he's Einstein reincarna'ed or somethin'. Like Micro-Einstein. Get it? Micro because he's so bloody short? Blimey I'm funny." Chuckled Luxord dissolving into a fit of laughter.

"Oi Blondie. Wha' do you think of young Axel over 'ere?" asked Luxord after he calmed down.

"Um…I think he's sexy?" said Roxas quietly.

"Oh aye. Well young Lad looks are no' all tha's important yeah? Wha' really ma''ers is whether you love 'em or no'. Whether they really care yeah? Looks are just an added bonus." Said Luxord nodding wisely. Roxas and I just gaped at him. Why is it that Luxord only says truly smart things when he's drunk? I thought shaking my head.

There was a short silence which was broken by Luxord's phone going off.

"Ello? ELLO LOVE! 'Ow're you doin'? Alrigh' babe I'll see yah then cheerio, love you too." Luxord hung up and smiled dreamily at his phone.

"Alrigh gentlemen, I have spoken to Xemnas, he has arranged for the thirteen of us to meet at Luxord's warehouse tomorrow at precisely twelve pm. Don't be late. Now I have to go as I promise Demyx I would meet him for dinner. So now with no further a due I bid you farewell." Said Zexion shaking our hands in turn and then leaving.

"Well gents I'm going to go cook us some dinner. Kristin is coming over an' she'll be spendin' the night so keep it pg yeah?" said Luxord getting up and stumbling into the kitchen. Once I was completely sure Luxord was out of hearing range I turned to Roxas and took a deep steadying breath.

"Roxas, these passed few days have been driving me crazy. You're all I can think about. Roxas I love you. Please be mine. If you're not ready I'll wait. Roxas I'll wait for you forever if I have to. Please at least consider it." I said taking his hands in one of mine and gently caressing his cheek with my other. Roxas looked me in the eyes and his expression softened. I could tell that he was thinking things over and alone made me so very happy indeed.

* * *

Wow! so here it is! the long awaited ninth chapter :O

sorry for the delay I was away on camp -_-

BUT IT'S HERE! and holy crap did alot happen O.O

Rate and message please :)

hope you enjoy it x


	10. Chapter 10

Roxas's P.O.V

I tangled my fingers in Axel's hair and pulled him down so I could kiss him. It was all I could do since I just knew my voice would fail me. Axel gently picked me up and place me in his lap kissing me passionately. I shifted and hooked my leg around his so I could swing our bodies and push him down on him back and lay on top of him without breaking the kiss. His hand slid up the back of my shirt sending shivers down my spine as he pulled me closer. I pulled away and put my finger on his lips.

"Axel, I love you too and I'd love to be yours but on one condition. You have to own me and command me." I said leaning my forehead against his.

"I can do that." He said kissing my neck.

"Oh god Axel, I want you right here right now." I purred in his ear grinding our hips together.

"Right here? But anyone could walk in." he gasped out in between moans.

"True… TO THE BEDROOM!" I yelled jumping up and dragging Axel with me.

When we got there I shut the door and pushed him against it. Jumping up I wrapped my legs around his waist and attacked my lips to his. Axel pulled away from the kiss and slowly undid the button on my shirt and threw it to the ground before kissing my neck. I slowly slid my hands up his shirt massaging his chest and receiving a moan of pleasure in return. I smirked and pulled his shirt off.

"To the bed!" I ordered latching onto his neck with my teeth.

"Ngh! Yes sir!." He groaned and quickly stumbled over to the bed.I released me hold on him and made quick work of undoing his belt and pants and throwing them into a pile on the floor.

"R-Roxas what are you AH!" he moaned as I gently took his throbbing member in my hands.

"Axel… I want to pleasure you." I purred looking up at him. Axel nodded and took a deep breath. I smiled up at him before returning to my task. I licked from his hilt up to the tip and was rewarded by a loud moan. I took the head in my mouth and sucked, circling my tongue around it before slowly taking more and more in my mouth.

"Oh god ROXAS!" Moaned Axel, tangling his fingers in my hair. I chuckled and released him licking my lips. Oh how I loved the taste of Axel. Axel gently pulled me up and placed me on the bed and crawled over to loom over me. His hand slid slowly up my inner thigh and came to rest on my crotch.

"Tell me Roxas…how bad you want it?" he growled, a low and sexy growl which made my cock twitch in response. Axel chuckled and squeezed gently. I took advantage of his lack of concentration and hooked my leg around both of his and rolled us over so I was on top. I felt something hard against my ass and shifted around a bit to see if it was what I thought it was. "Roxasss." Hissed Axel arching his spine. I grinned and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I love how easily I turn you on." He leaned up to kiss me, I twisted my fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss. I could never get enough of his kisses or his touch; they were captivating and always left me begging for more. I savored every touch, every taste and every sensation, In that moment, he and I were one.

"Axel…" I trailed off kissing his abdomen.

"Y-yes Roxass?"

"Fuck me hard." I said in his ear. Axel's eyes glinted and he flipped us over.

"Your wish is my command." He smirked. I watched him carefully as he stuck three fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. Damn he's just so damn hot. I moaned and slowly traced my hand up and down my cock smirking as Axel's eyes followed my every move. Axel wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me up. I draped my legs over his shoulders to give him better access and he grinned.

"You sure you haven't done this before?" he asked smirking.

"I'm just a fast learner." I said shifting slightly for comfort. Axel slipped to fingers in my entrance and slowly, carefully starting scissoring his fingers to stretch me. When he was done he slipped out his finger and positioned my hips.

"This is gonna hurt Roxy." He said kissing my cheek lightly.

"It's okay…just go easy on me at first." I said smiling. Axel nodded and slowly entered me. I shut my eyes against the pain. He pulled out and slowly pushed back in. Soon the pain was gone and there was only pleasure.

"F-faster Axel." I begged tightening my legs around his shoulders. Axel pulled back and slammed in hitting my prostate square on making me see stars

"AXEL!" I moaned loudly stroking my cock which was left abandoned between us. Axel soon gained a rhythm slamming into my prostate over and over again with me screaming his name loudly. It was long before I felt that coiling heat in my abdomen.

A-axel…I'm going to..." Axel thrust into me again hitting my prostate and I went over the edge, riding my orgasm like a wave of ecstasy. My muscles clamped down around Axel and he came, spilling his hot seed inside me. I pulled Axel into one last heated kiss before collapsing onto the bed with exhaustion. Axel pulled out and lay next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist he pulled me close.

"Roxas…how can you be so skinny and built at the same time?" he asked stroking my chest.

"I'm not skinny." I protested blushing.

"You are look, my arms wrap twice around you." He said smiling.

"You just have long arms." I argued, my eyes were heavy and it was hard just keeping them half open.

"I love you Roxas." He kissed my forehead and pulled the covers over us,

"I love you too Axe." And with that being said I fell into a deep and beautiful sleep.

* * *

And there you have it, the beautiful and passionate err...togetherness :)

First half written by me the rest was written by Jarred ^-^ we work pretty well together I think ^-^

Rate and Message ^-^ thanks you kindly

Jarebear2 xox


	11. Chapter 11

Axel's P.O.V

I woke up at about four am. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon creating a pale pink glow which filled the room. I looked down at Roxas and smiled, he looked so peaceful in his deep slumber. I placed a kiss on his lips marveling at how soft they were.

"Mmm Axel." He moaned. It was only then that I noticed the pink in his cheeks and his blissful expression. I gently moved him off my chest and climbed out of bed. Grabbing a towel I headed into the en-suite and turned the shower on. I looked in the mirror and sighed. My hair was sticking up in every possible direction and I had hundreds of bite marks bruising all over my body, one right under my ear which was going to be hard to explain at school. I ran a hand through my hair thoughtfully and climbed into the shower. I sighed happily as the hot water beat down on my skin, easing my aching muscles.

"I'm in trouble I'm and addict, I'm addicted to this boy. He's got my heart tied in a knot and my stomach in a whirl." (Yeah, yeah I know I changed the words don't judge me.) I sand quietly as I washed all evidence from last night off my skin (except the bites coz you cant wash those away). Now if you've heard about me before you've probably been told I was a horrible singer. I'll tell you why that rumor started. About four years ago I was performing a solo in front of the whole school. I didn't have stage fright or anything, the truth is I was thirteen and my voice decided it was time to break. Thus resulting in terrible singing. However now that my voice has broken, and settled down, I'm not all that bad at singing. In fact Demyx and I alternate being lead singer in our band. Wow, sorry I got way off topic…back to the story. I shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel loosely around me waist. I was just leaving the room when my stomach growled loudly. I chuckled softly, grabbing our clothes from last night off the floor and dumping them in the laundry bin on my way to the kitchen. I headed straight to the fridge and grabbed a slice of chocolate mud cake. Yeah, I know real healthy…don't judge me. I sat down at the table just as Kristin walked sleepily into the kitchen. She was wearing a tight Eeyore shirt, with a pair of black underwear and black sock that went up to her mid thigh. Her hair was straightened and fell all the way down to her calves.

"Great minds think alike!" I grinned as she took the last slice of cake from the fridge. She spud around sending her hair flying in all directions.

"Axel! You almost gave me a heart attack! I didn't know anyone else was awake." She chuckled sitting across from me.

"Sorry." I said grinning sheepishly. I looked up at the sound of Roxas stumbling into the kitchen wearing a pair of loose cargo pants and one of my old band T's. His hair was damp and dripped down his neck.

"Mornin' babe, you're up early." I said standing and wrapping my arms around his small waist.

"My warmth left me." He mumbled burying his face in my chest and wrapping his arms around me.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep. Have a nice dream?" I teased lowering my hand and grabbing his ass.

"Mmm, did I um…say anything in my sleep?" he asked going a light shade of pink.

"Yup something along the lines of 'Mmm Axel!" I moaned mimicking him from earlier. Roxas stiffened and went a bright shade of red.

"You two are so cute together. I'm glad Luxord wanted me to meet you." Giggled Kristin getting up and washing our plates.

"Uh…no offence but, you're not going to be all creepy fangirl are you?" asked Roxas tentatively.

"No, no I might think gay couples are cute but I'm not going to run around like a crazy weirdo making people do anything like snog." She chuckled washing the dishes.

"OI! Wass goin' on in here?" asked Luxord blearily stumbling into the kitchen/

"Sorry babe, did I wake you?" Asked Kristin holding our her arms for Luxord, who eagerly stumbled into the warm embrace.

"Nah love, it wasn't you. It was these two boneheads moaning in me damn kitchen at god knows what time!" grumbled Luxord burying his face in Kristin's hair. Kristin chuckled and started pushing him out the door.

"Come on, we have to go get dressed. We have that meeting with my parents and then you have to get to your warehouse before twelve." She said letting go of his waist and pulling on his hand

"Aww do we have to? Your mum scares the shi' ou' o' me!" Whined Luxord.

"She scares everyone, besides you've been putting this off since we first started dating." She replied, her voice trailing off as she got further down the hall and into Luxord's room.

"WHIPPED!" I snickered leaning my chin on Roxas's head.

"Oh definitely! But they do look really good together." Said Roxas tightening his hold on my waist.

"mm" I agreed smiling.

"So, it's now 5:15 what do you want to do 'til twelve?" asked Roxas

"Hmm wanna watch Junjou Romantica?" I suggested letting go of his waist so I could take his hand.

"Never seen it." He said intertwining his fingers through mine.

"Really? It's quite good." I said pulling lightly on his hand and leading him to the TV room.

"Awesome!" He grinned plopping onto the couch. I put the DVD in the player and turned around to face him. I walked over to him and leaned down to kiss him. What started off as an innocent kiss turned into a heated make out session. I ended up laying between his legs with me chest pressed to his, my hands up the back of his shirt and my tongue in his mouth. Roxas wrapped his legs around my waist pulling me closer. I moaned into his mouth and he grinded our hips together.

"Don't stop wha' you're doin'. I'm jus' tellin' you that we're off. See ya la'er." And with that Luxord left slamming the front door behind him. Not letting that ruin our little moment, I sucked on Roxas's lip letting my hands wonder over his body taking in ever cure, every rise and fall of sculpted muscle under his soft skin. I moved my lips from his mouth and trailed kissed slowly down to his neck, where I nibbled, licked and sucked on the skin.

"Oh god! A-AXEL!" Moaned Roxas grinding his hips against mine again. I slid my hand slowly up his inner thigh and massaged his throbbing member. Roxas moaned loudly and threw his head back giving me better access. I rocked my body forwards grinding against him in the process and licked up his neck, nibbling on his earlobe.

"Axel! You're torturing mee!" Whined Roxas going an adorable shade of pink. I moved my hand up his stomach and rested it on his chest, shifting my body so I felt him against me thigh.

"Look at how excited you are for me." I whispered in his ear before nibbling on his earlobe again. I pulled his shirt up and over his hair tossing it somewhere over my shoulder. I kissed back down his neck and licked across his collar bones. I trailed kisses down his chest sucking on his left nipple causing him to moan loudly and wrap his legs tighter around my waist. I grinned at his reaction and nibbled lightly on the flesh. Roxas scraped his nails up my back.

"H-how do you know…all m-my weaknesses?" moaned Roxas digging his nails into my back. I released my hold on his nipple and placed a soft kiss on his abdomen causing Roxas to arch his back. I bit down on the shin under his navel earning a loud moan of appreciation from Roxas. He pulled me back up to kiss me passionately sliding his hand up my thigh. I moaned against lips, grinding against his hand.

"AXEL!" Called Demyx ringing the door bell. Roxas sighed and buried his face in my neck.

"In here!" I called kissing Roxas tenderly before standing up.

"I'm just going to take care of….. will you entertain Demyx?" I asked earning a nod from Roxas before running upstairs. Once I was finished I pulled on my purple skinnies and a tight black shirt before running back downstairs to see Demyx happily playing with Roxas's hair.

"Hey Dem-Dem. Roxas can I ask a question?" I asked laying down on the floor,

"Err yeah sure." Muttered Roxas smiling.

"Why are you such a lil hottie?" I asked smirking.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied frowning and shaking his head at me.

"Okay, then tell me this. What is a total babe like you doing with a loser like me?" I asked sitting up and kissing the tip of his nose.

"OMG! Axel! Are you and Roxy going out?" Asked Demyx grinning.

"Yup, He's all mine now." I smirked hapilly.

* * *

And there we have it :) Chapter 11 ^-^ I'm sorry it took so long, I've been really busy lately but it's up sooo

Reviews please :) xx


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys! I know I know WHERE THE HELL HAVE I BEEN? Well to be honest I was in JAPAN! yeah didn't expect that one did ya? noooo :P Well anyway this is the moment everyone's been waiting for. Chapter 12. The meeting :D_

_Enjoy :)_

_

* * *

_

We all hat to sit in order of our Rank. We were seated in a large circle. The order of which went thusly; Mansex.. I mean Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, Saix, Me (Axel), Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and lastly Roxas. Let's just say, from the looks on Roxas's face, we weren't please with the seating arrangement. Xemnas stood and silence immediately fell in the room.

"Now as you all know there is a reason I called you all here. I've talked to everyone and it's a common fact that every member's memories of our organisation are coming back to them. If I am not mistaken there has to be a reason. Roxas has reminded us that his sister, Namin`e has the power to fix and change memories." Xemnas said motioning to Roxas who nodded. Roxas stood up and looked around nervously.

"Unfortunately, not all of my memories have returned so I'm still unnawear of the team my sister is working with. However, I do know this is her work. We must have been really close to descovering something if it resorted to this, making us all forget. I think for now, our only hope, is to stay together." Roxas finished and sat down, a cute blush spreading across his face.

"Does anyone dissagree with the notion to re-establish the organization?" asked Xemnas looking around. Larxene stood up waving her hand.

"Yes! I do! I'm not re-joining the group with a bunch of FAGS! No offence baby." she purred at Marluxia. Marly clenched his fist and stood up from his seat.

"Permission to speak superior?" he ground up staring and Larxene. Xemnas just noddded watching what was about to unfold. "Larxene, I've had enough of you insulting everyone! If you don't like it fine leave, but that means you leave me too. These guys are my friends, so suck it up and put up with it or just LEAVE!" he yelled, his pink hair flying around his face as he shook with rage. Larxene put a hand over her moutch and silently sat back down. Marluxia sighed and collapsed back into his seat with a flourish of rose petals. Xemnas looked around and nodded.

"Alright. Now then. Organization XIII has oficially been re-established. Your missions are as follows. Zexion and Demyx, the two of you are to escourt Roxas and Axel to their homes to collect their belongings. Luxord they will be staying with you for the time being. Saix, you are to stay with me to help plot a plan of action. Things seem to be very serious." With that statement Xemnas and Saix vanished through a portal.

Zexion, Demyx, Roxas, Luxord and I were all sprawled out in the living room. Roxas and I had collected our things and we were all trying to figure out just quite what was heppening.

"I don't like this... not one bit. I definately don't like the fact that they managed to hack into my personal thoughts and steal important documents, such as my memories." Zexions sighed closing his book. The others continued to talk while I discreetly stared at Roxas. He has a beautiful crooked smile on his face, his eyes sparlking as he laughed and something Demyx said. He was laying on his stomach on the couch. Legs spread out on the cushions, he was leaning on his elbows delicately. His head was tilted slightly to the side so his hair brushed his cheek bones. I smiled. He was so beautiful.

Zexion went with me to explain everything to Leon and Cloud. Cloud smiled and nodded.

"Of course, it's completely understandable." He said smiling again. However Leon, was not impressed. He threw a chair at me, which smashed above me head.

"Jack ass! You're still paying your rent!" he screamed as cloud held him back. Zexion chuckled and pulled me out of the apartment as we heard the crash of Leon throwing more objects around.

"Now I guess I should tell Reno." I sighed as we walked down the road. Zexion and I walked down the road side-by-side in comfortable silence.

We eventually made it to my house. I stood outside the front door taking steadying breaths. How was Reno going to react to his older brother going into hiding? I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. In less than a minute the door was opened and I gasped in surprise.

* * *

_So there you have it! chapter 12! hehehe I feel mean for leaving it like this buuut anyway,_

_reviews and ideas much appreciated xxx_

_p,s again sorry for the wait guys!_


	13. Chapter 13

Reno was standing on the other side of the door in a pair of loose fitting sweat pants. Sure that was strange but that wasn't what had shocked me. What shocked me was the bruises all over his body, the swollen lip, the black eye, the cut above his eyes.

"Reno… who did this to you?" I asked grabbing his shoulder lightly. "Reno! Reno, tell me who did this!" I screamed, fighting back the tears. Reno chuckled and shook his head.

"I dunno, yo! These dudes came here and they were all 'Where's Axel Flynn?' So I told them, I didn't know. They got all mad, yo! Said I was withholding vital information. Dumbasses… Axel, are you in some sorta trouble? You gotta tell me, yo!" He said brushing off my hands and turning around. I squeezed my eyes shut in frustration. This all had to end! It was hurting everyone around me and I had to do something.

"Reno… I'm going into hiding. Some guys are after Roxas and I… we're staying at Luxord's… I'm sorry… this was never meant to hurt you…" Reno surprised me by suddenly spinning around and throwing his arms around me.

"Don't get killed yo. I can't lose you, Axel." And with that he let go and walked off. It wasn't long before I heard the bang and the screaming of Reno blowing people up on the Xbox. I sighed and turned to Zexion. "Let's go." I said walking out the door.

Roxas's P.O.V

Zexion and Axel had left hours ago. Demyx was occupying himself by playing hair dresser with my hair. I was lost in thought. "Demyx…?" I asked quietly. Looking up from my book. "Yes Roxy?" He stopped playing with my hair and moved so he was sitting in front of me. "Do you feel like going on a mission with me?" I asked shutting my book and putting it down next to me. "Sure, what kind of mission?" He asked frowning. "A mission, to get answers." Demyx looked at me questioningly. I watched his eyes widen to huge sea green orbs when he realized what I was talking about. "Umm… won't that be kind of dangerous." He asked, fidgeting nervously with his shirt.

"Potentially… I won't lie. But Dem, we _need_ to find out what's happening. And this is the only way." I sighed standing up. Demyx looked around helplessly for a while and sighed. "Okay Roxy, I'll come with you… but if anything dangerous happens, I'm calling Zexy okay?" He said standing and putting his hands on his hips. I grinned at him and grabbed my jacked. "C'mon Dem, let's go get some answers!" I said walking out the front door and sliding into the passenger seat of Demyx's car. Demyx climbed into the drivers seat and turned to look at me. "You'll have to give me the directions. I have no idea where I'm gong." I smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, I know exactly where to go."

* * *

_Reviews please xxx_

_Sorry this was another short chapter BUT I'm starting a new story. It's called 'Remedy my fears' please don't be afraid to check it out, I'm posting the first chapter soon :)_


End file.
